


The Best Laid Plans

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, D/s, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	The Best Laid Plans

"I could teach him, you know."

Jason smirks.

"I _could_. I could bring him in."

"You could."

Daniel sighs, swirling his glass.

"Does he want it?"

"He'd grow to want it," Daniel says quietly.

"Hmm." Jason's rebukes are always gentle. He tips his head and kisses Daniel, just under the jaw. "Sometimes I think I've fallen too much in love with you," he says quietly.

Daniel lets his eyes focus on Jason, cupping his chin and focusing full intention on the man's mouth. "No," he whispers, kissing him long and slow.

"Will you make him a slave?"

"I will try."


End file.
